Physical storage devices include hard disk drives and solid state drives (SSDs). Computing devices, like computers, store data on such physical storage devices. For redundancy, reliability, and/or performance, a number of physical storage devices can be configured as a redundant array of independent disks (RAID). A RAID including such a number of physical storage devices acts as a single logical storage volume. There are a number of different RAID levels, such as RAID-0, RAID-1, RAID-5, and so on, which correspond to different types of array configurations of physical storage devices, to provide for different goals, such as redundancy, reliability, and/or performance, as noted above.